


Promise

by breakyourarm, fakevaultboy (breakyourarm)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakyourarm/pseuds/breakyourarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakyourarm/pseuds/fakevaultboy
Summary: "I wanna spend the rest of your life with you."





	Promise

Wade Wilson was afraid — deeply afraid, mind you — of commitment. It was something so fragile, he had learned, and something so difficult to succumb to. 

It was horrifying to him, and yet, Peter Parker made an exception. 

It started off years after Wade had become the infamous Deadpool; running the streets with his sarcastic remarks and deadly aim. It was years after he had learned of the Avengers' existence, and months after he had learned of the Amazing Spider-man — a web-slinging hero who oddly caught the mercenary's eye. It wasn't much to think of, but Wade would let himself ponder over him. Who wasn't allowed to dream every once and awhile? 

It was when he stumbled into the younger man during a mission that he was taken aback.

The agile, quirky kid made a mess of the mercenary. He wasn't shy, and he certainly was not afraid of talking back. "You don't kill the evil. You correct them, and if they keep getting it wrong, you keep correcting them," he had said, glaring so obviously through his mask, upset when he caught Deadpool three seconds from slitting a throat. 

"A life is a life. You don't get to decide when that life stops."

And it was when that interaction continued, of Spider-man catching Deadpool off guard to reprimand him. It started to seem that Wade purposely went looking to pick out sinners, just hoping that the boy's senses would click and that he'd catch the mercenary. When Wade realized this little game he was playing was his way of getting Spider-man's attention, he began to incorporate other ways to get into the young man's way. Whether it was simply walking across a rooftop or catching a child from certain death, Deadpool always suddenly knew just where to hunt him down. 

Maybe it was his sarcasm or his non-stop talk, or possibly the concern that Deadpool accidentally showed when Spider-man got injured a little more than usual, but Peter found himself becoming a little infatuated himself. 

However, it wasn't until a rainy June day, that Peter was hurt enough to garner Wade Wilson's complete attention and fear. It was the gash in the right side of his stomach, gushing blood, that had the merc struggling not to completely panic and the horror in Wade's voice as he hauled the young man to his home, that convinced Peter that Deadpool wasn't all bad. That there was human underneath that suit and careless persona. 

It was when a shaky Deadpool, certain the young hero was going to die, was rolling up the side of Spider-man's soaked suit to tend to the messy wound, that Peter tugged his mask off to throw up on the side of Wade's bed and accidentally revealed his identity. 

And it was the long stare and pause that Peter got when he did so, as if Wade was shocked and mesmerized simultaneously, that confirmed Peter's building suspicion for the anti-hero's worry. 

When Wade stumbled over an apology for not continuing to tend to his injury because "Spider-man is even cuter than I thought," it only made a few more things click. 

It was a month after that incident, that Wade revealed his face to Peter, seeming uncomfortable but relieved, as if finally showing his face was a weight off of his broad shoulders. Peter didn't make him feel ugly, as he claimed himself to be, but rather told Wade he thought he was handsome. 

The following week, Peter anxiously kissed Deadpool so suddenly, that the mercenary's head went quiet, and he shut his flapping gums for once. 

The following four years, they developed a relationship that consisted of Wade constantly protecting his "baby-boy," and Peter making his lover feel like he was good enough, because he was and always would be. 

It was when the Avengers fell apart and Spider-man became more of a part-time job rather than a sporadic appearance, that Peter got exhausted and popped a certain question on Wade that made the older man's heart stop. 

A year later, Peter Parker was renamed Peter Wilson. A year later, he married an emotionally and physically scarred man who's big heart contradicted his skin. A year later, he was crying on Wade's shoulder with grateful tears. 

A year later, the same night as their wedding, when they lay together as spouses, Wade whispered, "I wanna spend the rest of your life with you." 

It was a promise he swore to keep, and it was a promise he would keep. 

He kept it until Peter started hurting from just swinging from building to building. He kept it until Peter decided he was getting too old to be Spider-man, and that nobody wanted a hero with developing gray hairs. He kept until Peter started getting wrinkles on his once toned skin. He kept it until Peter grunted in pain just from getting out of bed in the morning. He kept it until Peter could not get out of bed in the morning. 

And he kept it until Peter did not get out of the bed one morning. 

This morning. 

Wade woke up, feeling the same as he had when he had first met the twenty-year-old webbed wonder that was Peter Parker. Wade woke up, rolling to wake up his eighty-year-old retired hero that is Peter Wilson. 

Wade woke up, seeing his husband still and lacking a breath coming from his nose. 

Wade woke up, and the recently building anxiety for this very moment shot through his bones. 

Wade woke up, and his heart broke. 

Peter's dark, gray hair that began to turn into slight patches over the years still stayed. His aged skin was still just as pretty as his young skin. His heart was just an older, worn out version, but it stayed, too. And Wade loved it all. He just didn't love that his husband stopped breathing overnight. He didn't love that his husband was somewhere other than their shared bed right now. 

He didn't love that he hadn't gotten the chance to say one last good-bye, and only a "Goodnight, baby-boy. I love you."

But at least Peter died hearing that Wade still loved him. At least Peter died knowing that his husband would lay there every night as long as he got to see him smile at least once that day. 

It was the grave, that carried the weight of Wade's last name and his lover's first, that hurt, almost more. Wade wondered if Peter wanted better... If he wanted somebody he could grow old and die with. 

But, Wade did not ponder over that, because if that was what he desired, then it was what he got, because a part of Wade Wilson was buried six feet under with Peter. 

Wade was just glad that his husband lived happily. That Peter got that cliche picket-fence house he wanted, and a dog named Dusty. That he loved Wade. 

That Wade kept his promise. 

Wade Wilson was no longer afraid of commitment, but it was still difficult for him. Peter's death weighted him for the rest of his eternal life, and Wade never spent his time with another. Nothing could compare, nor fill the hole that the young, enthusiastic super-hero left in his heart. 

Wade just liked to look back on their wedding night, when he murmured his promise into Peter's ear. Back when Peter was young, and alive. And alive. And... Alive. 

Wade remembered, then, what his husband had said almost a week before his death, and it made his heart ache every time he thought of the words. 

They lay in bed, gazing at each other in the darkness of their bedroom, when Peter's raspy voice whispered gently, 

"I'm glad I got to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this and I hate myself for this. Sorry.


End file.
